1. Technical Field
This invention relates to sound generating devices and, more particularly, to a sound generating hand wear device for generating and emitting musical sounds.
2. Prior Art
The generation of sounds in conventional musical instruments, such as a piano, an electronic organ, a guitar, a flute, or the like, is controlled by operating a keyboard, plucking strings, or blowing a pipe. These conventional musical instruments, however, may restrict the location of performance and/or the posture of the performer. For example, pianos and electronic organs are too large to be carried, so it is impossible for a performer to move his body with the instrument freely during a performance. Guitars and wind instruments can be carried and so do not restrict the location of performance, but they can limit the posture of a performer because these instruments must be hand-held. Thus, unencumbered movement by a performer during performance cannot be expected using conventional instruments.
A tone generating glove that includes switches and a tone generating circuit has been proposed in the prior art. In such a glove the switches are connected to the tone generating circuit, and both the switches and the tone generating circuit are mounted in the glove. The tone generating circuit produces a tone or tones in response to the actuation of one or more of the switches. Preferably, a switch is positioned at each finger joint of the glove, and the tone generating circuit produces a different tone in response to the actuation of each different switch. In other words, each of the switches uniquely corresponds to each of the tones. Thus, the musical tones are controlled by the bending of fingers.
This device, worn on the hand, makes it possible for a performer to enjoy the generation of musical tones in response to hand movement because the musical tones are controlled merely by bending the fingers, which does not hinder other motions of the body. However, the device does have various disadvantages as shown herein below. Unfortunately, the device cannot accurately respond to the bending of fingers. This is because each switch and other components are not interconnected and are individually attached to the glove, so that the bending of one finger causes sagging on a part of the glove, which hinders the maintenance of contact of the other switches corresponding to the other digits. Furthermore, a performer cannot achieve the expressive musical performance which the performer wishes for. This is because the device can only generate musical tones in response to ON/OFF signals of the switches, and cannot control tone volumes, tone colors, sound effects, etc. in response to the signals of the switches.
Accordingly, a need remains for a sound generating hand wear device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing sound generating hand wear that is easy to use, light weight and durable in design, is reasonably priced and has great entertainment value for persons of all ages. Such a sound generating hand wear device allows an individual to create musical and rhythmic patterns by simply tapping their fingers on any suitable surface. This not only provides a fun, inventive, and entertaining novelty item, but also helps individuals who have little or no musical training to create melodies and musical/rhythmic phrases. The sound generating hand wear is also a convenient training and practice aid, and provides for a novel way to train inexperienced and novice musicians about the importance of rhythm.